Renouveau
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: After-war. Marriage law. - Shadow Hunter et ses amis font leur rentrée à Poudlard, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu se douter que, dès le début de l'année, leurs vies seraient chamboulées à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

Étant totalement cinglée, je me lance dans une autre fanfiction longue, alors que j'en ai déjà plus d'une demi-douzaine d'autres en cours d'écriture. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si mon cerveau fonctionne sans arrêt ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

****(...)

1er septembre 2012, 10h58. Le Poudlard Express était à deux minutes de démarrer. Les élèves et leurs parents se pressaient sur le quai, noir de monde. La foule était dense, il était difficile d'avancer.

Shadow Hunter et Emily Kieser étaient déjà là, attendant avec leurs parents l'arrivée de leurs amis. Elles, ainsi qu'Ethan et Alice Hoffmann, allaient faire leur première entrée à Poudlard, bien qu'ils aient déjà 17 ans. Les quatre amis venaient de France, et avaient suivi des études de magie par correspondance, rattachés à Beauxbâtons, tout en continuant leur rapide ascension dans le cursus moldu. En effet, ils étaient tous les quatre des enfants précoces, et avaient passé leur baccalauréat avec un an d'avance. Une fois leur diplôme obtenu, ils avaient décidé d'attendre leurs 18 ans pour continuer leurs études moldues, et Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, leur avait proposé de finir leurs études sorcières dans sa prestigieuse école d'Écosse.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient tous un excellent niveau d'anglais, ils acceptèrent sans hésiter. Ils avaient toujours rêvé d'aller un jour dans cette école.

Leurs parents, rassurés par la mort définitive de Lord Voldemort, avaient accepté aussi.

10h59. Ethan et Alice, accompagnés également de leurs parents, passèrent la barrière magique, et rejoignirent leurs amies.

Tous dirent au revoir à leurs parents, et montèrent en vitesse dans le train juste au coup de sifflet, et s'empressèrent de trouver un compartiment libre.

Une fois installés, ils purent souffler un peu.

- A nous Poudlard ! s'écria Alice, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Enfin, renchérit Emily.

- Il a fallu se le gagner, rajouta Ethan.

Shadow sourit, mais ne dit rien.

- Angoissée, Shadow ? demanda Emily.

- Comme à chaque rentrée, répondit la concernée.

- T'en fais pas, tenta de la rassurer Ethan. Tout va bien se passer. Je te parie même qu'à la fin de l'année, on aura pas envie de rentrer chez nous.

Ils rirent, et cela suffit à chasser la tension qui avait envahi Shadow.

(...)

Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Après la fin de la guerre, les sorciers s'étaient ouverts au monde moldu, et avaient importé leur technologie chez eux. De ce fait, les quatre amis ne seraient pas trop dépaysés en arrivant à Poudlard, puisque qu'ils auraient des appartements personnels équipés de télévisions, ordinateurs, etc. Dumbledore avait mis Poudlard au high-tech, et Internet y était désormais disponible, ainsi que les ordinateurs installés dans la salle informatique nouvellement créée.

Environ une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, ils se changèrent et enfilèrent leurs uniformes de Poudlard. Ils avaient eu le droit, pendant les vacances, à une visite guidée du château, et avaient été répartis dans le même temps. Shadow, Ethan et Emily étaient à Serpentard, tandis qu'Alice avait rejoint les Gryffondors.

Ils descendirent du train, et prirent une calèche pour aller jusqu'au château. Personne ne parlait, et le stress commençait à grimper.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du château, et suivirent les autres élèves vers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, leur seule réaction fut :

- Wahou !

La salle était gigantesque, le plafond était ensorcelé pour montrer le ciel, et déjà de nombreux élèves s'installaient. Alice partit vers la table des Gryffondors, tandis que les trois autres allaient à celle de Serpentard.

Shadow s'installa face à Ethan et Emily, et jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. Son regard passa vite sur chacun d'entre eux, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Un professeur la fixait intensément, et ils restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Le professeur en question avait des cheveux noirs coupés à l'épaule, les yeux foncés, et était vêtu entièrement en noir.

Il détourna cependant le regard à un moment. Le moment où le directeur se leva et prit la parole. Le silence total tomba sur la salle.

- Bonsoir à tous, dit-il. Et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Nous allons procéder immédiatement à la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Sur ces mots, les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les première année totalement angoissés.

(...)

La Répartition terminée, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et reprit la parole.

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que quatre nouveaux élèves ont rejoint Poudlard, entrant directement en septième année. Une Gryffondor, Alice Hoffmann, ainsi que trois Serpentards, Emily Kieser, Ethan Hoffmann, et Shadow Hunter. Ils viennent de Beauxbâtons et feront leur dernière année d'études ici. Merci de les intégrer correctement parmi vous.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements, et beaucoup d'élèves les dévisagèrent. La plupart des garçons s'attardèrent d'ailleurs sur Shadow, avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à ce que disait le directeur.

- Poudlard accueille également Helena Pavan, venue des États-Unis, notre informaticienne, qui surveillera la nouvelle salle informatique.

Là aussi, il y eut quelques applaudissements, peut-être plus nombreux que la première fois. Shadow détailla Helena Pavan : elle était aussi blonde qu'une poupée Barbie, et vêtue d'une robe de sorcière violette.

- Les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le professeur Lupin, qui a accepté de reprendre son poste.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Apparemment, le professeur Lupin était très apprécié des élèves.

Shadow remarqua que le professeur qui la détaillait tout à l'heure ne semblait pas très heureux de cette nouvelle.

Dumbledore continua son discours de début d'année, rappelant quelques règles de l'école, et le festin débuta.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. La suite arrivera prochainement, j'ai des idées plein la tête, mais certainement pas avant le week-end. =)

Reviews ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Comment ça, « Enfin ! Le chapitre 2 ! » ? :p

Je n'avais pas pu le poster avant, j'ai été submergée par un tas de trucs divers et variés, comme le second brevet blanc, la tonne d'évaluations de fin de trimestre, l'oral d'histoire des arts, le brevet officiel, et des trucs dans ma vie privée. JE M'EXCUSE. Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas encore trouvé comment acquérir la faculté de se dédoubler, donc je ne peux pas faire 3 milliards de choses à la fois. =)

Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas taper un message d'intro trop long, alors, sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois le festin achevé, les quatre amis se rendirent à leurs appartements. Ils étaient les premiers élèves à en avoir, mais d'après le professeur Dumbledore les autres élèves de septième année n'allaient pas tarder à s'installer dans ceux restés vacants. Ethan et Emily s'en partageaient un, quant à Alice et Shadow, elles étaient seules dans les leurs.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, il avait fallu reconstruire le château. Le directeur en avait profité pour installer toute une aile avec de nouveaux appartements, en plus d'avoir modernisé l'ancienne école. Les parents puristes, souvent des « sangs-purs » comme ils aimaient s'appeler, avaient beaucoup protesté, mais le Ministère de la Magie s'était, au grand étonnement de la communauté sorcière, rangé du côté de Dumbledore, et avait annoncé que toutes ces modifications servaient un but bien précis, qui serait révélé peu de temps après la rentrée des élèves.

Shadow entra dans son appartement. La porte d'entrée était verrouillée par un drôle de sort, fichtrement pratique tout de même. Il fallait d'abord enregistrer sa signature magique – les gens sous Polynectar ne prenaient que l'apparence d'une autre personnes, mais gardaient leur propre signature, ce qui faisait de ce système la solution la plus sécurisée –, et ensuite pour ouvrir la porte il suffisait de poser sa main sur la poignée, qui reconnaissait ou non la signature magique. Ethan, Alice, Emily et Shadow étaient reconnus par l'ensemble des portes d'entrées des trois appartements, car ils avaient décidé de les configurer de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se rendre visite sans se compliquer la vie.

L'intérieur était plutôt spacieux. On arrivait directement dans un salon accueillant. Tout était déjà aménagé, même leurs effets personnels. Dans le salon, il y avait un canapé d'angle très confortable, face à une grande télévision à écran plat, que Shadow savait branchée à un lecteur Blu-Ray et une console de jeu, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Entre le canapé et la télévision se trouvait une petite table basse assez moderne, où était soigneusement posée sa tablette tactile. A côté du meuble télé, il y avait une sorte de bibliothèque où étaient rangés tous les films que possédait la jeune fille. Dans un renfoncement, à gauche de l'entrée, était encastrée une cheminée où brûlait un feu. Toute la pièce était décorée dans les tons gris, rouges, et noirs, les couleurs préférées de Shadow.

Elle avança, et vit à sa droite une petite cuisine, juste à côté du salon, où l'on entrait par une porte ouverte découpée à quelques pas de la télé.

A sa gauche, il y avait une porte, fermée cette fois-ci, qui donnait accès au bureau. Shadow y entra, et à sa gauche vit un bureau d'angle, et juste derrière sa bibliothèque personnelle.

Elle sortit, et monta trois petites marches pour se retrouver face à la porte de sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit, pour découvrir une pièce confortable, avec une énorme penderie, un grand lit, et une télévision un peu plus petite. La salle de bains, communicante avec la chambre, comportait deux lavabos, une douche, une baignoire, et un petit espace fermé où se trouvaient les toilettes.

Shadow se mit en pyjama, se brossa les dents et alla se coucher, fatiguée après ce repas copieux, s'endormit vite, et eut un sommeil très lourd, ponctué de rêves plus ou moins agréables.


	3. Chapter 3

Si le retard était une religion, j'en serais la papesse. Veuillez donc m'excuser de cet abominable retard, j'étais trop occupée à dévorer les fanfictions des autres. x)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le réveil de son smartphone sonna le lendemain à 6h30. Shadow émergea péniblement du sommeil, tâtonna sa table de nuit à la recherche de l'horrible objet qui avait osé la réveiller, et arrêta l'alarme. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, en ayant l'impression d'avoir de la glue entre les paupières, et poussa un long soupir. Elle rassembla tout le courage qu'elle avait afin de se lever, et se dirigea comme un automate vers la salle de bains.

Elle passa d'abord aux toilettes, puis ensuite s'appuya lourdement sur les rebords du lavabo, et se regarda dans le gigantesque miroir. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés et elle avait les traces de son oreiller sur la joue droite.

Shadow prit ensuite une bonne douche pour finir de se réveiller, se brossa les dents, s'habilla de son uniforme, coiffa ses longs cheveux noirs en un chignon strict, et se maquilla légèrement les yeux avec du fard à paupière et un peu de crayon.

Elle repassa ensuite dans sa chambre, attrapa son smartphone, puis se rendit dans le bureau pour préparer son sac, avant de sortir de son appartement. Alice sortit du sien exactement au même moment, et elles attendirent toutes les deux pendant deux minutes que Ethan et Emily les rejoignent. Tous les quatre se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, et prirent un bon petit déjeuner. Shadow remarqua que Alice, à la table des Gryffondors, conversait joyeusement avec quelques élèves autour d'elle, et en reconnut un. Harry Potter. Elle en déduit donc que les autres élèves autour de lui devaient être ses amis.

Leur emploi du temps fut ensuite distribué. Aujourd'hui, lundi, ils avaient de 8 heures à 10 heures un cours de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall, qui rassemblait les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Ensuite, de 10 heures à midi, cours de potions, avec le professeur Rogue, avec les mêmes maisons réunies. Et puis, l'après-midi, de 15 heures à 16 heures 30, cours de Sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick, et toujours les mêmes maisons. Ils passeraient donc toute la journée avec Alice.

- J'ai toujours adoré la métamorphose, déclara Ethan. J'espère que McGonagall est une bonne prof, et qu'elle donne des cours intéressants.

Ils discutèrent avec quelques élèves de Serpentards en se rendant à leur premier cours. Pansy Parkinson les assomma de questions, sous le regard neutre de Drago Malefoy, qui semblait vaguement intéressé par leurs réponses.

Les trois amis apprirent donc à leurs camarades qu'ils étaient de nationalité française, avec différentes origines, et qu'ils avaient suivi le cursus sorcier et le cursus moldu, ce qui fit afficher des mines dégoûtées à leurs interlocuteurs. Ils précisèrent cependant que c'était une décision de leurs parents, et qu'il avait été dur parfois pour eux d'avoir autant de cours et de devoirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de métamorphose, la plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà arrivés. Alice semblait s'être bien intégrée, et discutait avec ses camarades.

La sonnerie retentit même pas deux minutes après leur arrivée, et mit fin à la tension qui régnait entre les deux maisons, car McGonagall les fit entrer immédiatement dans la salle.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous sors le dernier chapitre qui traînait dans mes cartons. Promis, je referais tout un stock aussi tôt que possible ! ;)

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La première moitié de la matinée se passa assez rapidement, mais ils avaient déjà énormément de devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours, qui avait lieu de lendemain. Emily pesta longtemps, car elle avait toujours détesté les devoirs.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant la porte de la salle de potions. Les cachots étaient sombres et frais, et même les torches qui brûlaient à intervalles réguliers n'arrivaient pas à rendre l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse, car même le niveau sonore des discussions avait dangereusement baissé, comme si les élèves craignaient de réveiller un monstre sanguinaire.

Drago leur expliqua que le professeur Rogue n'était vraiment pas apprécié, et que tous les élèves le craignaient, car il enlevait beaucoup de points arbitrairement, surtout aux Gryffondors.

La sonnerie retentit pour la troisième fois de la journée, et la porte de la salle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, se fracassant avec un bruit sourd contre le mur. Rogue sortit, et les élèves se figèrent instantanément, comme s'ils avaient tous été victimes d'un _Petrificus Totalus_. Les yeux noirs de Rogue balayèrent froidement la foule, et Shadow le reconnut comme étant le professeur qui la regardait au banquet.

Les élèves entrèrent ensuite en silence dans la salle, se dépêchèrent d'accaparer les places les plus éloignées du bureau professoral, et les quatre amis les imitèrent, même s'ils eurent moins de chance, car ils étaient au deuxième rang.

Shadow remarqua que la seule personne au premier rang était l'une des filles avec qui parlait Alice le matin-même. Cette dernière changea d'ailleurs vite de place après un instant d'hésitation pour prendre place à côté de l'inconnue.

La porte de la salle claqua froidement. Tous les élèves étaient plus que raides, et on entendait même pas une mouche voler. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans leur dos. C'étaient ceux de Rogue, qui se plaça devant son bureau, croisant les bras, et fixant les élèves.

- Vous voilà désormais tous en septième année, commença-t-il en guise de bonjour. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous passerez les ASPIC à la fin de l'année, continua-t-il sur un ton froid et légèrement sarcastique. Je me permets d'insister sur le fait que seuls les meilleurs pourront espérer avoir une bonne note en potion lors de l'examen, ce qui veut dire très peu d'entre vous. Ceci dit, les élèves qui décrocheront avant la fin des cours ne viennent pas en espérant ne rien faire. Vous continuerez à travailler, même pour les mauvaises notes que j'aurais l'immense joie de vous donner.

Rogue eut un rictus moqueur, puis il agita sa baguette et des instructions de préparation de potions apparurent instantanément sur le tableau noir.

- Au travail, ajouta-t-il.

Il y eut un mouvement soudain chez les élèves, comme si leur paralysie avait disparu subitement à l'entente de ces mots.

Tout le monde s'affaira à aller chercher les ingrédients, à allumer le feu sous son chaudron, et à se mettre le plus rapidement au travail, quitte à faire des erreurs dans sa précipitation.

Shadow, Alice et son amie, quant à elles, prirent leur temps pour bien organiser leur plan de travail, et suivirent scrupuleusement les instructions, comme si elles cherchaient à faire bonne impression à leur professeur.

Emily murmura à Shadow qu'elles donnaient l'impression de se livrer une bataille pour le « titre de la potion la plus parfaite ». Shadow rit, mais se dit que c'était peut-être le cas.


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre en ligne ! J'ai également les chapitres six, sept, huit et neuf dans mes cartons, et je devrais poster la suite de celui-ci mercredi ou jeudi. =)

La situation commence à évoluer à Poudlard. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Une petite routine s'installa au fur et à mesure que le mois de septembre avançait. Les élèves allaient en cours, s'installaient à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs, se réunissaient dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs repas, râlaient contre leurs professeurs, et prenaient l'air dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours de beau temps.

Ce n'était pas aussi idyllique que l'on pourrait néanmoins le penser. A chaque intercours, il y avait des bagarres qui éclataient entre les élèves, parfois pour une broutille. La guerre, bien que terminée, faisait encore beaucoup de ravages, car les étudiants pensaient que leurs problèmes se résoudraient s'ils employaient la violence.

Mais c'était vite devenu habituel, et plus personne, en dehors des professeurs et des préfets, n'y prêtait attention.

Le 19 septembre fut cependant le jour qui cassa la routine.

Tous les septièmes années, toutes maisons confondues, prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, quand soudain un déluge de hiboux et de chouettes tomba du plafond enchanté. Ils apportaient le numéro du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Plusieurs exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre dans la pièce. Shadow comprit pourquoi en voyant la première page du journal, qui titrait :

_LA « LOI DU MARIAGE » VOTÉE À LA MAJORITÉ_

_AU MAGENMAGOT_

_Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la rumeur circulait dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. C'est aujourd'hui confirmé par le Magenmagot. La « loi du mariage » a été votée hier par l'ensemble de la cour, avec 90 % de votes pour._

_Qu'est-ce que la « loi du mariage » ? Cette loi au surnom étrange a pour but de repeupler le monde sorcier, dévasté par la guerre contre les armées maléfiques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebot, nous énumère l'ensemble du plan imaginé par le Magenmagot lors d'une conférence publique :_

_« La première partie sera la partie mariage à proprement parler. Tous les sorciers et sorcières majeurs, c'est-à-dire de plus de 17 ans et jusqu'à 50 ans, non-mariés et sans enfants, seront unis, sans considération d'âge, de statut du sang ou de couleur de peau. Il n'y aura aucune exception à cette règle._

_« Lors de la deuxième partie, ces nouveaux couples seront informés qu'ils devront procréer de façon à ce que toutes les femmes concernées par cette loi soient enceintes d'ici un an. »_

_Il précise également qu'en ce qui concerne le mariage, les couples seront sélectionnés par le Ministère sur la base d'un questionnaire visant à déterminer la personnalité de chacun, à moins que les couples déjà formés et concernés par la loi n'entament une procédure pour être reconnus comme non-célibataires._

_Les mariages seront célébrés à partir du 19 octobre. Toutes les personnes concernées recevront un courrier deux semaines avant afin de leur faire connaître le nom de leur partenaire._

A la fin de sa lecture, Shadow resta estomaquée, comme la totalité des élèves de son année. Comment ce gouvernement, dirigé par un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, pouvait-il faire passer des lois afin d'écrire la vie des citoyens sorciers comme ils l'entendaient ?

Des murmures de protestation se firent entendre partout dans la Grande Salle, murmures de colère qui s'amplifièrent au fil des secondes, jusqu'à devenir des hurlements d'indignation qui rendirent toute conversation impossible de par leur force. Ces hurlements résonnaient dans cette pièce, aux murs de pierre et au plafond haut, et certains indignés commencèrent à scander des phrases vite reprises par le reste de leurs camarades, dont beaucoup n'étaient pas concernés par cette loi ridicule. Toutes ces questions étaient adressées au directeur, Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, car il avait laissé un de ses collaborateurs s'octroyer le droit de modeler à sa guise la vie de chacun. Bientôt, la protestation devint générale, et les professeurs se contentaient de regarder sans réagir leurs élèves se lever de leurs tables et hurler à la dictature.

Dumbledore était assis à sa place, et regardait la foule dont la colère s'intensifiait au fil des minutes, impassible. Il se leva finalement, et quitta la Grande Salle sous les huées des élèves.

C'était décidé, aucun étudiant n'irait en cours aujourd'hui.


	6. Chapter 6

Quand les élèves ne sont pas contents, ça donne une grève. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La totalité des élèves, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de sécher tous leurs cours de la journée afin d'afficher clairement leur mécontentement. Aucun professeur ne protesta, ils semblaient avoir compris la situation.

Ce mouvement de grève perdura encore pendant plusieurs jours après. Beaucoup moins d'étudiants le suivaient, mais le nombre d'élèves qui refusaient toujours de retourner en cours était assez important pour attirer les médias. Leur colère fit rapidement la une de la Gazette du Sorcier ainsi que celle de nombreux autres journaux et magazines.

Les questionnaires du Ministère arrivèrent en masse une semaine après. Tous les élèves de septième année le reçurent, ainsi que certains professeurs, concernés eux aussi.

Il était écrit sur chacun des questionnaires la date limite de retour. Mais là encore, les _dirigeants_ du mouvement de protestation proposèrent de retarder l'envoi d'une semaine, ce qui fut accepté à la majorité.

Shadow remplit bien à contre-coeur son propre questionnaire. Elle était, à l'instar de ses camarades, radicalement contre cette loi, d'abord parce qu'elle voyait là un début de dictature, mais aussi pour des raisons plus personnelles. Elle ne voulait pas d'un mari, et encore moins d'un enfant, car elle avait de grandes ambitions et que cela ne pouvait que leur nuire.

(...)

29 septembre. La vie à Poudlard sembla reprendre peu à peu son cours normal. Le mouvement de révolte n'était pas oublié, mais tous les élèves étaient retournés en cours. La routine s'était réinstallée, si on excluait l'effarante baisse de popularité d'Albus Dumbledore, non seulement dans son école, mais également dans toute la communauté sorcière.

Shadow, Emily, Alice et sa nouvelle amie Gryffondor, Hermione Granger, étaient installées à la bibliothèque pour rédiger péniblement le long et difficile devoir de potions qu'elles devaient rendre à un professeur Rogue plus irritable que jamais le lendemain même.

Rogue, qui n'avait jamais été un professeur facile, était devenu pire encore avec l'ensemble de ses élèves, y compris les Serpentards, au moment même où la nouvelle loi avait été promulguée. Durant ses cours, il faisait deux fois plus de remarques désagréables, autant avec les mauvais élèves qu'avec les bons. Il mettait systématiquement en retenue le moindre élève qui avait l'audace de murmurer un mot à l'un de ses camarades. De ce fait, les cours de potions étaient devenus absolument invivables, surtout pour Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor de septième année, à qui Rogue faisait vivre un véritable enfer à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, le rabaissant sans cesse avec hargne.

Tout le monde avait vite compris pourquoi la _terreur des cachots_ réagissait ainsi : Rogue était concerné par la « loi du mariage », et Helena Pavan, l'informaticienne, lui tournait autour, telle un aigle traquant sa proie avec une infinie patience. On ne voyait plus Rogue aux repas, ni dans les couloirs. Il semblait vouloir rester le plus loin possible de _la prédatrice_, telle que tous les élèves s'amusaient à la surnommer depuis qu'elle avait commencé son manège.

Rogue n'était pas le seul à manquer les repas. Le directeur s'était aussi fait absent, car dès qu'il apparaissait, dans un couloir ou dans la cour, les étudiants présents au même moment lui jetaient des regards de pure haine. Hermione Granger disait que même son ami Harry Potter avait perdu toute confiance en son ancien mentor. La question « Mais pourquoi a-t-il laissé cette loi passer ? » était encore sur toutes les lèvres, même une dizaine de jours après l'article dans la _Gazette_.


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un chapitre ! Cette semaine, j'ai été gentille, vous avez eu 3 chapitres. :p

Il m'en reste deux en stock, et je pense que je vais encore en préparer d'autres dans pas longtemps. Pour tenir au moins jusqu'à la rentrée, même un peu après. Parce qu'une fois que les cours recommenceront, je ne promets plus rien, je ne sais pas si j'aurais beaucoup de cours et de devoirs. Bon, je suppose que oui. '...'

Enfin, bref, passons, il reste encore une quinzaine de jours de vacances, alors profitons-en et oublions la rentrée quelques instants ! x) Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le 5 octobre, date de la réception du courrier du Ministère indiquant aux élèves prochainement mariés le nom de leur futur époux ou de leur future épouse, arriva trop vite au goût de chacun.

Ethan et Emily s'étaient fait reconnaître comme non-célibataires, au même titre que Harry Potter ou Neville Londubat. Eux n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter, car ils ne tomberaient pas sur une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas, pensait sans cesse Shadow.

Ce matin-là, un samedi d'octobre grisâtre, la tension était à son comble dans la Grande Salle au petit-déjeuner, chez les élèves évidemment, mais aussi chez certains professeurs, tels que Rogue, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était venu prendre un repas en compagnie de ses collègues. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts, pensa Shadow. En effet, Helena Pavan était assise juste à côté de lui, et lui parlait sans cesse.

Et là, un arrivage massif de hiboux sema la panique chez tous les futurs mariés. Même Rogue paraissait nerveux, même si Helena avait tout d'un coup cessé de lui parler, attendant sa lettre avec appréhension.

Quand une chouette gris cendré se posa fièrement devant Shadow, elle avança une main tremblante vers sa lettre pour l'attraper. L'oiseau, maintenant débarrassé de son courrier, picora dans l'assiette de la jeune femme avant de s'envoler de nouveau.

Shadow prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux brièvement avant de les rouvrir, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle déplia la lettre et lut son contenu :

_Mademoiselle Shadow Hunter,_

_En tant que sorcière âgée de plus de 17 ans, célibataire et sans enfants, vous êtes concernée par la **loi de repeuplement de la population sorcière**._

_Nous avons analysé vos réponses au questionnaire que vous nous avez renvoyé, et les avons comparé avec celles d'autres personnes._

_Votre meilleure correspondance fera prochainement de vous l'épouse de _Severus Rogue, 37 ans, Maître des Potions à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard._ La date, l'horaire et le lieu de votre mariage sont les suivants :_ le 19 octobre, à 15h20, dans la Grande Salle de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. _Veuillez s'il vous plaît choisir, en compagnie de votre futur époux, vos futures alliances parmi celles que nous vous proposons dans le petit catalogue qui vous a été envoyé avec cette lettre. Veuillez également informer vos familles respectives de votre mariage prochain._

La lettre était signée du responsable du Bureau de Repeuplement de la Communauté Sorcière.

Shadow, choquée, leva les yeux vers Rogue, qui la fixait déjà d'un regard froid. Il lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient se rendre immédiatement chez le directeur pour discuter avec lui de cette affaire. Elle se leva donc, en disant à ses amis qu'elle avait un problème à régler, et se rendit jusqu'au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, rejointe par Rogue au moment où elle allait frapper à la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ! =)

Comme promis, en ce lundi grisâtre (tout du moins chez moi, chez vous je ne sais pas ^-^'), je poste le chapitre huit !

Bon. Arrêtons-nous sur quelque chose de sérieux avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture. Je vais passer les deux prochains jours sans Internet, donc le chapitre neuf n'arrivera que jeudi voire vendredi. (Non, ne me frappez pas, s'il vous plaît, je n'ai rien demandé, moi ! :S) Mais je vais certainement profiter de ces deux jours de coupure pour écrire la suite ! (Encore une raison pour ne pas me frapper. :p) ... Enfin, si je peux, parce que je vais me lancer dans la traduction d'une fanfic' pas franchement courte, un crossover entre Harry Potter et Star Wars, dont le premier chapitre traduit devrait être posté d'ici la rentrée (si ça vous intéresse...).

Donc voilà, à vous de décider si vous voulez toujours me frapper ou non. ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, et leva des yeux étonnés vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Pour toute explication, Rogue, visiblement furieux, tendit sa propre lettre au directeur.

Ce dernier la lut en intégralité, puis releva les yeux vers Shadow, lui faisant un petit sourire qu'il pensait réconfortant. Mais elle n'était pas le moins du monde réconfortée. Au contraire, un jeta un regard noir au vieil homme.

- Il est hors de question que l'on me marie à une de mes élèves, annonça Rogue de but en blanc.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

- Et pourquoi donc, Severus ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont strictement interdites par le règlement de l'école, répondit le Maître des Potions, et je refuse de partager ma vie avec une gamine.

Shadow se renfrogna. Elle n'était plus une gamine, elle était majeure. Néanmoins, elle ne releva pas le mot. Rogue était bien trop en colère, inutile qu'il passe ses foudres sur elle.

- Effectivement, les relations entre professeurs et élèves sont interdites par le règlement, fit Dumbledore en acquiesçant. Néanmoins, le Ministre de la Magie m'a informé ce matin-même qu'il faudrait passer outre cette règle dans votre cas, car votre mise en couple par le Bureau de Repeuplement de la Communauté Sorcière est définitif et irrévocable. Il vous est interdit de vous séparer jusqu'à ce que votre futur enfant ait atteint l'âge de deux ans. Et Miss Hunter n'est plus une _gamine_, Severus.

Rogue se contenta de lui lancer un regard plus froid encore si c'était possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas protester. Nous sommes tous pris au piège, pensa Shadow avec amertume.

- Severus, poursuivit le directeur, imperturbable, juste après votre mariage, je vous demande d'emménager dans l'appartement de Miss Hunter.

- Et pourquoi chez moi ? s'exclama Shadow, encore plus furieuse que deux minutes auparavant.

-Les nouvelles constructions sont beaucoup plus saines, plus lumineuses et plus spacieuses que les anciennes, lui expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, laissa tomber Rogue, amer.

- Non, en effet, lui confirma sombrement le directeur.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous !

Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite, car j'étais trop accaparée par mes traductions et par MagicBook, donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que la suite sera postée, parce que là je suis en vacances. J'écrirais peut-être deux ou trois chapitres en fin de semaine prochaine, si je ne suis pas trop accaparée par les préparatifs de la rentrée. '...'

Néanmoins, bonne lecture, et merci d'avance pour votre patience. =)

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Après cette courte entrevue avec le directeur, Rogue et Shadow se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent un cauchemar pour la jeune femme. Elle dut prévenir sa famille – son père était dans une rage noire et hurlait à la dictature –, choisir son alliance seule – Rogue lui avait clairement dit qu'il se contrefichait de ces détails –, et passer un après-midi entier à Pré-au-Lard à tenter de dénicher une tenue correcte pour ce mariage dont personne ne voulait.

Helena Pavan, quant à elle, se retrouvait à épouser un commerçant de Pré-au-Lard, qui viendrait s'installer à Poudlard avec elle. Depuis cette nouvelle, elle affichait un air de mécontentement permanent, et jetait des regards noirs à Rogue comme si tout était de sa faute.

Shadow apprit rapidement avec qui ses amis allaient se marier : Ethan avec Emily (« Eux, c'était déjà certain ! » avait plaisanté Alice), Pansy Parkinson avec Blaise Zabini, Alice avec Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger avec Drago Malefoy. Dans ce dernier cas, il y avait eu beaucoup de hurlements, d'insultes et de larmes, et seule l'intervention de Remus Lupin et de sa femme Nymphadora Tonks, installée à Poudlard elle aussi, avait pu calmer les deux ennemis.

(...)

18 octobre, 21 heures. Shadow s'attelait à faire de la place à Rogue, pour qu'il puisse s'installer dès le lendemain après-midi, comme il avait été convenu. Ce fut rapide et relativement facile car elle n'avait pas autant d'affaires personnelles qu'elle l'avait cru.

Ensuite, elle se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé après avoir mis l'un de ses films préférés en route. Rien de tel que de se plonger dans l'un des épisodes de la saga _Star Wars_ pour oublier un temps tout ses problèmes.

Une fois son film fini, elle alla se coucher. Elle eut une nuit très agitée, remplies de cauchemars, comme celui où Rogue était en costume de Dark Vador et qu'il la pourchassait dans tout le Faucon Millenium, un sabre-laser à la main. (Nda : Finalement, _Star Wars_ n'était pas si reposant que ça !)

(...)

19 octobre, le jour maudit. Tous les cours des septième année étaient suspendus pour la journée, alors Shadow se leva à 9 heures puis sortit dans le parc de Poudlard faire un footing dans l'air frais d'un matin d'octobre. Elle prit ensuite son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, où l'humeur générale était morose.

La jeune femme prit ensuite une douche, et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour tenter de déstresser avec un bon livre.

Aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi, après avoir pris un déjeuner léger à cause de son estomac noué par l'appréhension, Shadow s'enferma dans sa salle de bains et se prépara aussi tranquillement qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés, ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de cernes, et sa peau avait une teinte blafarde due à la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé.

Après avoir enfilé sa robe bustier blanche, qui lui descendait un peu en-dessous des genoux, rajouté un petit gilet marron pour cacher les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, une ceinture tressée de la même couleur pour souligner sa taille, et une paire de bas transparents, elle entreprit de se coiffer d'un chignon tressé et de se maquiller.

Elle enfila ensuite une paire de bottes marron à talons compensés, et regarda l'heure : presque 14 heures. Elle avait le temps.

Elle rejoignit son salon, mit un album de son groupe préféré et attrapa le livre qu'elle était en train de livre, un roman policier qui s'appelait _Les traces de l'araignée_, écrit par Kathy Reichs. (Nda : J'ai lu ce livre il y a un peu plus d'un mois, et j'ai franchement adoré, alors j'ai voulu caser le titre dans la fic'.)

Shadow perdit vite toute notion du temps et ne releva la tête qu'à 15h15. Elle courut alors jusqu'à la Grande Salle et arriva pile à l'heure.

(...)

Rogue était déjà là et il l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'emmener vers l'homme chargé de les unir, un employé du Ministère qui travaillait au Bureau de Repeuplement.

L'homme, au physique tout à fait banal, récita le blabla habituel que l'on entendait à chaque mariage, demanda à Rogue s'il voulait épouser Shadow et à Shadow si elle voulait épouser Rogue – la réponse était forcément oui, ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix, mais c'était la procédure –, leur fit signer un papier attestant leur union, leur fit enfiler leurs alliances, et leur demanda de s'embrasser pour sceller leur mariage. Rogue et Shadow se regardèrent un instant, puis le Maître des Potions se pencha vers la jeune femme et l'embrassa une fraction de seconde. C'était apparemment suffisant, car des étincelles jaillirent du papier qu'ils venaient de signer et crépitèrent pendant quelques secondes au-dessus avant de disparaître.

Les nouveaux mariés reçurent une copie du papier précédent, et purent sortir. Rogue se dirigea vers les cachots pour aller récupérer ses affaires, tandis que Shadow rejoignait son appartement, tout en relisant le papier :

_Le 19 octobre, à 15 heures 20, dans la Grande Salle du Château de Poudlard, ont été unis **Severus Tobias ROGUE**, né le **9 janvier**, et **Shadow Jade Amelia HUNTER**, née le **18 juin**._


End file.
